


Hyperboreans

by v_dolokhov



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Nietzsche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_dolokhov/pseuds/v_dolokhov
Summary: Gellert feels like Bakis - high on the smell of bayonets, herbs and skin, that is barely touched by the sun. The summer air suffocates him, drowns him in heat, blinds with carmine copper of Albus's hair.Gellert himself is ready to look into the future and write hexameter hymns, to follow Hellenic ships, to change faces like deceivers of Ovid.





	Hyperboreans

**Author's Note:**

> Tranlating myself again because reasons. 
> 
> Quotes are from Nietzsche`s "Antichrist" and from Alcaeus "Hymn to Apollo". And if anyone knows propper english translation of the latter - please do tell me about it.
> 
> Boreas and Sirocco are Noth and South winds.
> 
> Bakis and Abaris are greek Seers.

July flared up like a sacrificial fire at Delphi.

It happens somewhere between their first argument and the last one. Kiss is greedy, like the earth after a drought. Demanding hands on trembling knees, salt and heaviness on his tongue. Hidden by magic and nature, they lose their last shame under the setting sun. When Gellert is finally inside him, Albus groans desperately. He leans back his head and looks up, blindly and happily.

Gellert feels like Bakis - high on the smell of bayonets, herbs and skin, that is barely touched by the sun. The summer air suffocates him, drowns him in heat, blinds with carmine copper of Albus's hair.  
Gellert himself is ready to look into the future and write hexameter hymns, to follow Hellenic ships, to change faces like deceivers of Ovid.

This Achaean summer is a daze. With its translucent twilights, with its long nights, blue as Adriatic .

***

They lie naked on the bed by the open window, Gellert feels the cool evening breeze on his sweat-dampened skin. Albus looks at his friend, kisses his pale shoulder.  
Gellert tells Albus about Hyperborea: land, bound by ice, where demigods live. Their blood is kin to the blood of ancient titans. They stand, great and wise, over ordinary people.

“We are Hyperboreans; we know very well how far off we live”, Gellert quotes a German Übermensch whom he despises for Muggle blood and with whom he so much agrees.

“We will live the best of possible lifes, we will rise and raise the world with us. And we will die only when we want it”.

“Throw ourselves into the sea when we grow tired of the endless sybaritism?” Albus jokes.

Gellert does not argue, Gellert kisses him again. He tends to choose these short, passionate mysteries over endless arguments. His youth burns brighter than the summer dawn. And this July they meet dawn every day: on crumpled sheets, on a hard floor, on grass that has cooled overnight.

Apollo only brings the sun to Hyperborea once in 19 years.

Summer is burning: it's time  
To sing for Delphic tripods.  
A swan is flying at noon.

Gellert is not used to so much sun. He knows - this is not good. And Höðr's spear is already cast. Light is always followed by the darkness. He thinks that death is hiding behind the August harvest.

He dreams of a naked field, he dreams of a dead body.

A blizzard still blows under his skin. The north does not let him go, beckons him back to the country behind the north wind. Behind the cold benevolent Boreas.  
Gellert knows: he will not become a hero, there is no place for him in Elysium. But he will become a god and build himself a brave new world.

“What is good?” he argues “Everything that heightens the feeling of power in man, the will to power, power itself. What is bad? Everything that is born of weakness”.

Albus is power. Albus will lead him to victory. Their victory. Gellert learns to say "we." He teaches Albus the truth, he teaches him that justice is in force. Albus teaches him compromises. Albus teaches him good. Teaches him to always choose peace over the war.

They are looking for balance. They almost find it.

Sirocco, sweltering and brutal, blows from the south. Gellert, like an Abaris on his arrow, seeks to overtake this ruthless movement of time.  
Ecstasy hits him somewhere between the first and the last kiss. He clings to the hot body next to him, full of this icу-cold vision.

He says:

“You will die”.

He says:

“Obscurial”.

Gellert never feared darkness. Now it terrifies him.

Albus does not believe in prophecies. Albus teaches him goodness. Albus teaches him the holy trinity:  
Philia. Eros. Agape. A tripod on which Gellert sacrifices himself.

The darkness inside him starts to slowly dissipate.

***

When the spear finally pierces the light, Gellert dies with it. Ariana may still just sleeping, you might think that she will come to life. Albus is unconditionally dead.

Gellert runs away from this fading life. Runs from the lazy peace, from cowardly compromises. From this blessed heart, that almost killed him.  
Now he knows that his real life is beyond the north, ice, and death.

He says:

“The nature we are became dark—for we saw no way. Formula for our happiness: a Yes, a No, a straight line, a goal”.


End file.
